herofandomcom-20200223-history
Viviane Wembly
Viviane Wembly is the one of the two deuteragonists (alongside Bumblebee) of the 2017 film Transformers: The Last Knight. She is potrayed by Laura Haddock, who also portrayed Meredith Quill in the Guardians of the Galaxy ''series. Appearance Personality History ''Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) In adulthood she had become employed at the University of Oxford as an English teacher though she personally felt the stories about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were "bullshit". During one of her lectures (which she was late too), she was observed by Sir Edmund Burton. When mysterious horns burst out of the Earth's crust, Vivian watched the news report with her mother and aunts while discussing the possessions of her late father. Disinterested in any of his possessions, she entered her car only for a note to fall out of the glove compartment. Her car then drove off of its own accord. Realizing she was trapped inside a Cybertronian, she broke a window and opened the trunk to try and call for help only for the car to scan a passing Lamborghini and trap her once again. The car deposited the irate Vivian at Sir Edmund Burton's castle who introduced the car as Hot Rod, explained who he was and the purpose for abducting her and introduced Cade Yeager. After some childish insults with the latter, Sir Edmund brought them to the original Round Table and explained the Cybertronian involvement in Earth's history. He then revealed that Cade was the legendary last knight and Viviane herself was the last descendent of Merlin. As such, only she could retrieve Merlin's staff and only together could the two prevent the planet Earth from being destroyed by the oncoming approach of Cybertron. The discussion was halted by the arrival of both MI6 and the TRF. Viviane and Cade escaped in Bumblebee who dropped them off at Vivian's flat to try and find some clue to the staff's location. After she and Cade ransacked her father's study, they found the clue pointing them to the HMS Alliance. Bumblebee however rescued them again before the TRF could arrive and blasted off Barricade along the way dropping them off at the submarine. There, Sir Edmund claimed he wasn't going with them leaving them in the care of Cogman and Bumblebee. The Alliance, a Cybertronian herself, set sail despite being pursued by TRF forces. After she and Cade shared some awkward sexual flirting, Cogman gave them some sushi as a "last meal". When the Alliance arrived at an ancient Cybertronian ship, the group split up to explore the area with Cade and Viviane finding the resting place of the Knights of Iacon. Recognizing Celtic runes on the floor, Viviane knelt down to examine them, her DNA causing Merlin's tomb to rise from the floor. Inside the tomb however was only a wooden staff which Cade cast aside in frustration. It was then that a Knight surged to life and tried to attack them all only for Cade and the TRF to defeat it. In the chaos however, Vivian grabbed the wooden staff causing it to shed its holographic disguise and reveal its true Cybertronian nature. As a Mexican standoff ensued, Vivian threatened to let the staff fall into the bowels of the ship unless the TRF stood down. At this point, Bumblebee rejoined them as did more Knights trying to reclaim the staff. However, Nemesis Prime suddenly arrived and demanded the staff, making it very clear he had no problem killing Viviane to get it. At Cade's behest, a terrified Viviane handed over the staff and Nemesis left after swatting aside the TRF. Cade then told Viviane to find Cogman and the Alliance before retreating back to the surface as he and Bumblebee had to find a way to help Optimus. When Cybertron arrived, Megatron and Quintessa began siphoning the life out of Earth to restore the metallic planet. Agreeing to a ceasefire with the TRF, the Autobots hit on a plan to take Viviane to the ignition chamber where she could remove the staff from its resting point and save Earth. On the way to Cybertron, Cade casually asked Viviane out. Getting to Cybertron however proved hazardous as the planet's reconnecting plates struck down many transports and Decepticon forces shot down anything coming near the ignition chamber. The transport she and Cade were on crash landed near the ignition chamber only for a large gun emplacement to pin down all the human forces. The military then came up with a new plan to use a nearby chunk of Cybertron to destroy the chamber and ordered the humans to evacuate. Viviane however took off her parachute and ran back to the chamber, followed by Cade. The two humans reached the chamber by the time it had been struck but its function continued. When the chamber came to rest on a lower part of Cybertron's surface, Viviane managed to remove the staff once Quintessa had been felled. As the chamber crashed, Optimus rescued the two humans with Viviane agreeing to Cade's date. On the ground, the two watched as the Autobots left Earth to begin rebuilding Cybertron. Gallery scene-02011.jpg TLK-Hot Rod tied to calm down to Vivian Wembley.jpg|Viviane and Hot Rod Transformers The Last Knight International Trailer 4K Screencap Gallery 216.jpg Scene-01951.jpg Scene-01401.jpg Scene-02441.jpg Transformers The Last Knight - Extended Super Bowl Spot 4K Ultra HD Gallery 130.jpg transformers-5-trailer-image-5-600x298.png|Vivian and the militars Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-154.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-146.jpg transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-45.png Scene-02021.jpg|Vivian about to kiss Cade Transformers The Last Knight - Extended Super Bowl Spot 4K Ultra HD Gallery 062.jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Damsels Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes